


help me breathe

by TenderRain



Category: Castle, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Кейт невольно задумывается, уже в который раз, что это, наверное, какая-то особенная, абнормальная, способность Хелен Магнус притягивать, как магнитом, и привязывать к себе людей. И возможно, когда-нибудь, она решится спросить ее напрямую, хотя вряд ли сможет получить честный ответ.





	help me breathe

— И что ты теперь будешь делать с домом? — спрашивает Хелен, и Кейт застывает на мгновение с занесенной над коробкой рукой, в которой стискивает очередную книгу, глядя перед собой в одну точку.  
С тех пор, как Хелен переступила порог этого дома, Кейт старательно избегает смотреть на нее. И любых прикосновений не допускает, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию и показать всем своим видом полное безразличие. Только слушает голос Хелен, которая словно оправдывается. Хотя подобное вряд ли в принципе возможно. И звучит все как сухая констатация фактов.  
Но все же не удерживается, бросает косой взгляд на Хелен: та непринужденно сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, с легкой полуулыбкой на губах. Только глаза выдают ее: в них застыл оттенок грусти.  
И это бесит Кейт.   
— Еще не решила, — наконец отвечает она, отводя взгляд и пожимая плечами. — Наверное… передам его Алексис. Или Марте. Или продам, если они откажутся забирать его. Не думаю, что смогу позволить себе содержание такого особняка на мою скромную зарплату полицейского.  
— Могу помочь тебе с этим.  
Кейт резко поворачивает голову в сторону Хелен и пытается понять, что именно та имеет в виду, и не шутка ли это.  
— Хочешь купить его? Или помочь содержать? — усмехается она.   
И просто не в состоянии отвязаться от мысли, какая цена может ждать ее за такую помощь.  
— Нет, — Хелен тихо смеется. — Конечно же, нет. Он, скажем так, немного не в моем вкусе. Но могу предложить тебе работу, которая поможет сохранить дом. Если ты, конечно, хочешь этого.  
Кейт не знает, что на это ответить. Не то чтобы она не любила особняк в Хэмптонсе: он просто давит на нее воспоминаниями. Да и особой привязанности к этой громадине Кейт не чувствует.  
— Предлагаешь отлавливать для тебя абнормалов и запихивать их в клетки?  
Она не без удовольствия замечает, как на мгновение лицо Хелен каменеет. Да, это грубо, но это правда. Как бы та ни пыталась прикрыть свою работу якобы защитой абнормалов от людей и наоборот, для Кейт все одно — удержание живых, а порой очень даже разумных и невинных, существ в неволе. Хотя не может не признать, что с опасными для людей абнормалами есть в этом плюс, и немалый. От воспоминаний о встрече с одним из таких, которая могла закончиться не лучшим образом для Кейт, если бы не Хелен Магнус, по ее спине пробегает холодок.  
— Грубо, конечно, но можно и так выразиться.  
Самообладанию Хелен можно только позавидовать, потому что на ее лице снова эта выводящая из себя Кейт маска доброжелательности и неподдельной заинтересованности ее судьбой.  
— И, знаешь, — продолжает Хелен, — это не так уж сильно отличается от работы полицейского.  
Кейт так и хочется сказать что-нибудь в духе «Это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть», но вместо этого говорит совершенно другое:  
— Знаешь, мне было намного проще, если бы ты не заявилась сюда как ни в чем не бывало, и я бы продолжила считать тебя погибшей, — зло выговаривает Кейт, не глядя на ее реакцию. — Все было бы иначе, не исчезни ты тогда.  
Она, наконец, вспоминает, что до сих пор держит в руках книгу, и не очень аккуратно запихивает ее в коробку. Она закрывает глаза и трет лоб подушечками пальцев, в висках начинает пульсировать боль. Вещей больше, чем Кейт ожидает. И она уже не уверена, хочет ли забирать отсюда хоть что-нибудь.  
— Кейт…  
— Что ты от меня хочешь, черт возьми?! — срывается она. — Ты исчезла на несколько лет!  
И ей так хочется добавить: «Именно в тот момент, когда нужна была мне больше всего».   
Но только горько усмехается про себя, потому что понимает, как несправедливо звучит ее претензия. Потому что все обвинения стоит предъявлять тому, незримому, кто, или что, словно играючи нажал кнопочку, запустив цепочку событий, приведших их обеих к этому моменту.  
Потому что именно тогда, когда врачи боролись за ее жизнь, Хелен шаталась где-то по подземельям в компании того несносного ученого, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит с Кейт. Потому что потом сама Кейт отталкивала от себя всех. И когда ей начало казаться, что она готова продолжать почти нормальную, насколько это возможно, жизнь, без вороха проблем за спиной и посттравматического синдрома — ее настигло известие о взрыве Убежища. И о том, что Хелен была внутри.  
Никто не выжил, как ей сообщил тогда Уилл Циммерман.  
Это был новая волна боли.  
И когда уже ждать, верить и надеяться стало невыносимо, Кейт сделала единственный, казавшийся ей тогда правильным, выбор: связала свою жизнь с Каслом.  
От понимания того, что Хелен просто не стала ей мешать, внутри Кейт начинает все нехорошо сжиматься. Не сделай она тогда этого выбора, подожди чуть больше, сейчас действительно все было бы иначе.  
Но сделанного не воротишь. И некого винить. А если уж и пытаться искать виноватого, то обе хороши.  
— Извини, — тихо говорит она.  
И только когда Хелен слегка касается ее ладони, Кейт замечает, что она стоит рядом. Почти вплотную. Так невыносимо близко. И Кейт вдыхает, как ни странно, почти не забытый за четыре года аромат, источаемый Хелен. Запахи медикаментов, животных, жасмина и еще чего-то незнакомого перемешиваются, кружат голову.  
— Думаю, мне тоже есть за что просить прощения, — Хелен сжимает ее ладонь.  
Это не совсем укладывается в голове Кейт, потому что Хелен Магнус и «просить прощения» в ее понимании две несовместимые вещи.  
И снова Кейт стоит перед выбором: оттолкнуть, продолжать таить обиду, выставить Хелен за порог с просьбой никогда больше не появляться в ее жизни, или же…  
Она действует быстрее, чем успевает додумать: прижимает Хелен к почти уже пустому стеллажу, отмечая, как что-то падает на пол и с жалобным звоном разбивается, и целует ее. Жадно, почти агрессивно. И углубляет поцелуй, когда Хелен отвечает ей.  
Потому что, черт возьми, она появляется так вовремя, когда нужна ей сейчас как никогда раньше. Потому что Кейт надоело каждый раз оказываться на пепелище и собирать потом себя заново по кусочкам и склеивать. Хотя бы самой себе в этом она может признаться.  
Ну а если Хелен взбредет в голову очередная «блестящая» идея, вроде фальсификации своей смерти, без предупреждения, то Кейт просто ее убьет. По-настоящему.  
Она возмущенно вскрикивает, когда Хелен одним быстрым и сильным движением меняет их позиции и теперь уже Кейт чувствует, как полки неудобно давят на тело. Она глухо стонет, когда Хелен отводит в сторону копну волос и ее губы перемещаются на шею, и сжимает в пальцах юбку на ее бедрах.  
— Спальня, — хрипло выговаривает она, когда Хелен ладонью правой руки скользит под ее блузку, по подрагивающему животу и выше, а пальцами левой касается пуговицы на брюках.  
И почти не удивляется, когда оказывается ведомой, словно Хелен и без нее прекрасно ориентируется в доме, хотя это в принципе невозможно. Наверное.

— Не так, — Кейт перехватывает руку Хелен, которой она касается внутренней стороны бедра, скользит указательным пальцем по половым губам, но пока даже не раздвигает их, только дразнит.  
— Поясни? — Хелен с некоторым недоумением смотрит на нее, изогнув одну бровь.  
— Я хочу, — Кейт на мгновение замолкает, а потом, собравшись с духом, выпаливает: — одновременно.  
И чувствует, как предательский румянец заливает щеки. И радуется, что в спальне царит почти что мрак: только слабый свет наступающих вечерних сумерек пробивается тонкой полоской сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы.   
В любой другой момент это определенно была бы не та поза, которую Кейт хотелось бы испытывать на себе.   
Не то чтобы такая позиция вызывает в ней отвращение, скорее, почему-то всегда несколько отторгает. Но сейчас нестерпимо хочется именно так: ощущать вкус Хелен на своих губах и языке, жар ее лона своими пальцами, и в то же время чувствовать ее внутри себя.  
Маленький каприз, в котором Хелен ей не отказывает. Но это быстро становится похоже на борьбу за доминирующее положение, потому что никто из них не готов мириться с позицией нижней. И когда Кейт начинает казаться, что еще немного — и они попросту, в худших традициях какой-нибудь идиотской комедии, позорно-смехотворно свалятся с постели, они все же находят компромисс: лежа на боку.  
Двойственность ощущений завораживает. А одновременные хриплые стоны распаляют еще больше. И в то же время Кейт с некоторой досадой отмечает, как мизерен ее личный опыт по сравнению с Хелен, у которой за плечами что-то около трехсот лет. Если, конечно, та часть ее истории про путешествие в прошлое — правда.  
Потому что все то, что делает Хелен с ее телом, Кейт может сравнить только с гениальным музыкантом, виртуозно владеющим инструментом, извлекающим из него такие звуки, которые никому другому просто не под силу извлечь.  
Кейт почти рычит, когда все-таки каким-то неуловимым движением оказывается снизу. А в следующий момент понимает, что так гораздо удобнее обхватить Хелен за талию и притянуть к себе, или же сжать ладонями ягодицы, прижаться губами к ее промежности или провести по ней языком и ласкать клитор. И подаваться вверх бедрами, нагло требуя большего.  
«Какая невиданная щедрость», — усмехается она про себя, когда Хелен заставляет ее снова перевернуться, теперь позволяя Кейт раскачиваться на ее лице или же насаживаться на скользящие внутри нее пальцы, опускать голову между ее ног или жестко тереть клитор.  
Но все лишние и неуместные мысли быстро вылетают из головы, когда сокрушительный оргазм накрывает Кейт с головой так, что заставляет тонко вскрикнуть и вытянуться, как натянутая струна. Хелен отстает от нее лишь на несколько мгновений.  
Кейт в изнеможении падает на нее, пытаясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием и все еще содрогающимся телом. И все же находит в себе силы скатиться с Хелен, когда получает ощутимый шлепок по бедру.

— Мне не нужен этот дом, — тихо произносит Кейт, будто самой себе.  
Почти даже твердо, только дыхание все еще немного неровное. Головой она лежит на животе Хелен и чувствует, как под ладонью подрагивают мышцы.  
— Но я согласна, — добавляет она и, когда Хелен приподнимается на локте и вопросительно смотрит на нее, поясняет: — Согласна на твое предложение.  
А про себя думает, что это, пожалуй, самый безумный поступок, который она только способна совершить — бросить работу и войти в тот мир и посвятить ему свою жизнь, который еще совсем недавно ее пугал. И даже больше — ничего, кроме чувства отвращения не вызывал.  
Но Хелен права: это мало чем будет отличаться от работы полицейского. Возможно, с учетом того, что риск распрощаться с жизнью в любой момент очень велик, не особо даже придется привыкать.  
— На другой ответ я и не рассчитывала, — Хелен улыбается и убирает с ее лица прядь волос.  
И она почти не удивляется такой потрясающей уверенности в исходе. Кейт только невольно задумывается, уже в который раз, что это, наверное, какая-то особенная, абнормальная, способность Хелен Магнус притягивать, как магнитом, и привязывать к себе людей. И возможно, когда-нибудь, она решится спросить ее напрямую, хотя вряд ли сможет получить честный ответ.  
И это похоже на глоток свежего воздуха, хотя у нее нет никакой уверенности не только в завтрашнем дне, но и в ближайшем будущем. Но зато есть та, кто поможет Кейт дышать после того, как ее жизнь в очередной раз превратилась в пепел.


End file.
